A household appliance, such as a front-loading clothes washer, includes a housing having a door that provides access to a washing unit in the interior of the appliance housing. The washing unit includes a tub having a cylindrical washing drum rotatably mounted inside the tub. In operation, clothes or laundry are inserted into the washer through the door and placed in the rotating washing drum inside the tub. The household appliance wets the laundry to be washed with washing liquid and mechanically moves the laundry to release contaminants from the laundry. A drive system rotates the washing drum inside the tub about an axis of the drum. Similarly, a dryer includes a housing having a door that provides access to a drying unit in the interior of the appliance housing. In operation, the dryer dries the laundry in the drying unit.
A conventional translatably-deployable drawer or work surface may be stacked between (i.e., sandwiched between) laundry machines in a vertically stacked configuration, such as a stacked washer and dryer. The conventional translatably-deployable drawer or work surface commonly is a pull-out drawer (i.e., translatable drawer) that is mounted on conventional side rails. The pull-out drawer can be stored within the work surface and withdrawn from the work surface to provide additional surface area or storage of lightweight and compact items.
The conventional pull-out drawer or work surface commonly uses conventional side rails and mounting hardware to enable the drawer or work surface to be translatably deployable from a housing.